


Yuanfen

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Crack [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: The force that brings us togetherShade’s observations of her askr in hopes she can help others understand their warriors





	1. Lon’qu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiran's Hero Entries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078614) by [OneTrueAmateur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueAmateur/pseuds/OneTrueAmateur). 



Entry 1: Lon’qu, Solitary Blade.

 

  * Still fears women but not as bad as some. His wife forced it out initially and other heroes like Raquesis are slowly encouraging him.
  * Age: 22. 
  * Married to our Nowi which is the same one from his timeline. 
  * 2 daughters, Nah a manakete and ‘Suki, a myrmidon. A very proud papa.
  * Fucking loves bugs. Don’t be shocked if he lets the bugs outside instead of killing them.
  * Friendly rivalry with Matthew and Reinhardt, of all people. Considers Gaius a little shit and won’t stop referring to him as a furry fucker.
  * In any video game, he will play as Mario. No one knows why. 
  * Mind player if you take Sburb. He is the Rouge of Mind.
  * Will help out in the kitchen if it involves potatoes, as such he’s very much helpful when Donnel or Stahl is in the kitchen, sometimes popping in to help watch something for Oscar or taste testing potato foods. Caught him once in Lukas’ apron making cabbage stew one night when he wasn’t supposed to be on kitchen duty.
  * KEEP HIM OUT OF THE HEAT HE IS LIKE A HUSKY: NOT MADE FOR HOT PLACES!
  * Doesn’t tend to gossip but if he does, he has good shit. 
  * This nerd fucking Naruto runs. He’s so fast no one sees him.
  * Triangle adept has made him a bit cocky when he destroyed Bruno.
  * This man nerds over Thor comics that I introduced into the library. He’s now the goddamn copresident of the goddamn marvel club with Alm. 




	2. Raquesis

Entry 002: Lachesis/Raquesis

 

  * Despite what the "canon" translation says, she wants to be called Raquesis
  * A very headstrong and sarcastic woman, therefore often challenging leader, aka Lon'qu
  * Like no seriously her burn skills are as good as Arvis' and she's not even from Velthomer
  * Her daughter Nanna is fathered by Finn, but she's also showing interest in Matthew????? That's some drama I'd like to hear. 
  * Age: She won't tell me but I presume around mine, aka 17. 
  * Doesn't really play video games when we host tourneys, just likes to watch and have fun in our company. Card Games are another matter. Straight up taught the main core how to play bullshit. Great times. 
  * Straight up broke someone's knee cap by stabbing her staff into it.
  * If this was MHA, everyone better watch out bc she's gonna wreak havoc. 
  * Finds comfort within the female members like Tiki, but won't mind hanging around the less rowdy males like Reinhardt or Sigurd (both of which she knew from Judgral, except Rein was way fucking younger than anyone here)
  * I have since found out that her admiration with Eldigan isn't one of incest, _thank fucking god_ , but one of his sheer elegance and raw power at the same time. Looks like I should introduce her to Berkut when he isn't being a pout boi
  * She like sings metal, fyi I accidentally put some of my music on a speaker when I thought I was alone and I'm sure she picked up from there. It's so good
  * This woman took in Mareeta and won't let her go after the events of the second possession incident. The first one brought us Grima and Hardin. The second just brought us Mareeta and a whole lot of over protective mama Raquesis. 
  * One of the best proof readers a writer could have. Except for me using slang, but she's getting used to it




	3. Tiki (young)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh I forget A!Tiki is in this game, I just use the younger one

Entry 003: Tiki, Dragon Scion

  * I presume she's around 600-700 based on Nowi being 1000 and acting 10. 
  * Doesn't persue romantics at all, just likes being with people????
  * Gets along really well with Dragon killers on the pinky promise that they stop her if she goes berserk. They haven't failed her. 
  * Softly snores in her sleep which is a huge difference from Nowi sounding like a stampede and Nah not snoring.
  * Like Raquesis she doesn't really play video games, just hanging out while everyone else plays but recently I've caught her and Nowi playing a Co Op Kirby Star Allies run.
  * No matter how hard we tried or Walmart tries to threaten her, she'll only eat her vegetables pickled. Wait until Hisame finds about this
  * Important people to her get nicknames (Mar-Mar, Ban-Ban, Tak-Tak, Lon-Lon)
  * Works surprisingly well alongside Lon'qu since he has a dragon wife. 
  * Smash Brothers has done well for her in experiencing the world. So if she has to go, let her go. She's picking up knowledge. Or hanging out with her smash friends. Either or works.
  * Sleeps in any place she can if she has to crash. Please don't make your castle dangerous for her sleeping habits.




End file.
